His Girl
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: She's his girlfriend. Well, not really but yes really. But she isn't, really. Either way, they better stay away from his not-girlfriend or someone is going to wake up with a slit throat.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy :)

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

"Wait, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Duh.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "If you want."

Damn right she does.

Hinata blushed and began to play with her hands, "Ye-"

Wait.

Doesn't Sasuke have a super obsessive fangirl base that if-they-found-out-she-was-his-girlfriend-stab-her?

Damn it.

"-No."

Sasuke momentarily raised his eyebrows before they returned to their normal state, "No?"

"Yes."

"So it's a yes?"

"No!"

"Now it's a no?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, it's official then."

Hinata wailed her arms in the air in denial, "No. I-I meant yes to the no!"

Sasuke began to walk closer to her, "I don't you think you meant that."

Sasuke was now less than one inch away from his longtime crush who was... Currently rejecting him?

Stupid girl.

She gulped at the close proximity of their bodies,"I-I can't be your girlfriend."

He got even closer.

If that was even possible.

"Can't or won't?"

Clearly, he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"I can't-", the sound of the school bell ringing cut her off; indicating the end of their lunch period.

"We'll talk about this later."

"No, we won't. We'll talk about this now.", he said while putting emphasis on the word 'now'.

He really wants to get that answer.

Well, what do you expect?

He stayed awake till sunrise everyday for the past week debating on whether or not to finally ask her out after two years of liking her and ensuring any other males competing against him got the memo.

"B-but we have to go back to class."

Sasuke smirked.

Oh no.

"Fine. We'll go back to class."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief...

...Way too early.

"We've settled this now. You're my girlfriend."

Hinata froze.

"I never said ye-"

"If my memory serves correct, which it is, at one point you did stutter out the word 'yes'. You're my girlfriend now."

What the actual chiz?

What how-to-ask-out-girl-of-your-dreams method did he find on google?

"But-Well, I did say that but-"

Whatever it was, it was obviously working for him.

Sarcasm intended.

"Do you want to be mine or not?! If you say no, I'm not going to ask again."

Liar.

He would ask every damn day if he had to.

What?!

Don't judge him. The poor guy's a lovesick fool...

"I-I...yes."

...and so is she.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement.

The seventeen year old was absolutely flabbergasted.

Let's pretend that's in italics for emphasis.

He was expecting a stuttering "No, I-I'm sorry. I still like Naruto even though you are hotter than him, stronger and smarter than him- Oh, and look at those biceps-and w-would treat me better and wouldn't name our future children after ramen ingredients but we can still be friends." (Or something on the lines of that)

But hey, he's not complaining.

This was much better.

Hinata pressed her soft lips to his cheek.

"Um... Can I ask you for a favor?"

Sasuke pressed his hand to his cheek, trying to suppress the forming blush on his face, "Anything."

No, he isn't joking.

If Hinata wanted him to... Oh, I don't know... Strangle-Naruto-in-his-sleep-for-ignoring-her-for-all-those-years-in-elementary-school-using-the-same-noodles-the-lucky bastard-loves-oh-so-much so be it.

I'm guessing Sasuke's the jealous type.

Sucks for Hinata but mostly, it sucks for Naruto as you'll find out in a couple of paragraphs.

Hinata awkwardly rubbed her neck in discomfort, "I wondering if maybe...you could keep our relationship a secret. P-please."

Sasuke blinked.

What?!

She wants to keep their relationship a secret?

He was hoping he'd be able to win against Naruto in the most important field (which is winning the heart of the bluenette) and get those pesky fangirls off of his back.

Oh and occasionally rub it Neji's poker face.

Well, that was out of the question now.

Damn it.

"Whatever."

Hinata took that as a simple 'yes' but it was more of a 'I'm going to agree only because this might be the only chance I have with you and my pride won't let me say it out loud to your beautiful face, but I don't want to mess up my one shot but just know that if a boy even looks at you wrong, I am going to slit his throat.'

Sasuke was never really good with wording his words.

Hinata smiled and she slightly jumped when realization slapped her across the face.

"We're going to be late!", she quickly opened the roof door and turned around once more.

"Maybe you should wait a little bit after I go, if you don't mind.. I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

The wrong idea?

If they assumed what he's assuming that she's assuming what they will assume, then they won't get the 'wrong idea'.

She is his girlfriend now.

Well, kinda. In a way, she kinda said no.

An answer which he kinda, sorta, perhaps, maybe made her take back.

Damn it.

As soon as he heard her footsteps fade away, he screamed out a simple 'AGHHHHHHH! Damn it, Naruto!'. He sighed and began to get back to class, sulking on the way there.

He entered the teacher-less classroom and was instantly in a bad mood.

Why do you ask?

Well, besides the fact that he kind of just forced the only girl he's ever liked into being his girlfriend, now Naruto was sitting close to her.

He heard them laugh.

Way too close.

Sasuke clenched his fists and stomped over to his semi-girlfriend and his main competitor for his object of affection's affections looking a little too smug for his tastes.

"So what's going on here? When did you two become so close?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look saying 'Who peed in your panties, Teme?' and then he spoke.

Bad idea.

Of course, he just had to reply with, "Who peed in your panties, Teme?"

An anime Sakura-style vein popped up on his forehead and Hinata gulped, already not liking where things where heading.

Sasuke pulled a seat and sat in front of them. He gave one of those 'Sai' smiles which sent chills running down their backs.

"So what's-"

Sakura's loud voice cut him off, "Hey Sasuke!"

His smile quickly disintegrated, "Shut up."

He regained his obviously too fake smile and interlaced his fingers, placing them under his chin.

"What are you two discussing over here? Looking so smug...ALMOST as if HE was your BOYFRIEND, Hinata-chan," he said adding emphasis on certain words.

Hinata desperately wailed her arms in denial, "It's not what you think!"

Naruto put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's exactly what you think!"

Naruto, I don't think you realize you have just shortened your life span by a couple fifty years or so.

Naruto turned his head to meet Hinata's face that was barely an inch away.

"Hinata, I know I haven't really acknowledged your obvious feelings for me but everything's going to change from now on! Let's go on a date! Tonight!"

Did Sasuke's eye just twitch?

Yes.

Yes, it did.

Hinata stared wide eyed at him, "Naruto, I-"

"What? It's not like you have a boyfriend, right?!"

Past that obviously fake smile, Sasuke was mentally picturing him choking the life out or Naruto.

And quite frankly, he was enjoying it until he had to snap out of his homicidal thoughts.

"You do have a boyfriend, don't you Hinata?", Sasuke regretfully asked in fear of her answer.

Hinata looked as if she was going to soil herself out of fear.

Soon.

Hinata gulped, "I-"

It seemed as if noone was letting her finish her sentences today.

Naruto cut her off, "If she does, it has to be Kiba. Hey Kiba!".

The dog lover looked over to them from across the classroom, "What?"

"Are you Hinata's boyfriend?"

Kiba nervously gulped as he saw the murderous glare Sasuke gave him, "No! No! No! Definitely not!"

He didn't want to have another one of those 'talks' with Sasuke after misunderstandings involving himself and Sasuke's property as he labeled Hinata.

And by 'talks', I mean taking him aside for a supposed 'talk' and beating the chiz out of him for even as so interacting with Hinata.

He learned his lesson last time when he gave Hinata a simple kiss on the cheek.

He has the scars to prove it.

"Hinata is not my girlfriend. I haven't even talked to her since last month, I swear!"

Naruto threw him an extremely confused look, "What are you talking about? I saw you walking her to school this morning."

Awkward.

Damn it, Naruto. Fate has already decided that you're going down.

And by fate, I mean Sasuke.

Don't bring Kiba down with you.

"I did nothing!"

"I'm pretty sure you even-"

"Nothing!"

Naruto lazily put up his hands in defeat and turned back to Hinata, "So what time should I pick you up for our date? "

I'm sure Sasuke would prefer never.

"Naruto, I'm sor-"

Sasuke quickly interluded; thinking she would accept the date and break up with him.

Assumptions, assumptions.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table separating them, "Let's make it a double date."

Hinata titled her head in confusion.

"Sakura!"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"We're going on a double date tonight. Eight o'clock."

It wasn't even a question.

It was an order.

Sakura quickly screamed out a 'yes' before fainting.

"Sasuke! I didn't know you liked Sakura!"

He doesn't.

" Is she the girl you're always talking abo-"

"Sorry, I'm late class. I had to run to the store really quick to find the special edition of the make out series. Anyways...", their white haired teacher finally began the class's lesson for the day.

Unfortunately, he had cut Sasuke off right when Hinata was about to find out if he liked Sakura but noooOOOOO.

Life never works out the way you want it too.

And that's why Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are all awkwardly sitting in silence in Ichiraku's ramen shop. They had ordered their food to Ayane and not a word had been spoken since then.

Naruto put an arm around Hinata's shoulder.

Sasuke should really get that twitching eye checked up by a doctor.

"So Hinata, what's your favorite ramen?"

"She doesn't even like ramen!", Sasuke coldly replied to her, wondering how Naruto scored a date with her when he knows nothing of the bluenette.

"I thought it was your favorite food!"

"That's your favorite food!"

"Then why is she eating at Ichiraku's RAMEN shop?'"

"Because you refused to go anywhere else, Dobe-"

"Guys, let's calm down a bit. Oh, there's Ino, Shikamaru and Choji! Hey guys! Come sit with us!"

Damn you Sakura.

They quickly sat down, with no remorse of ruining the double date and ordered their food which Sasuke would have to pay for later.

The table was really silent besides the sound of slurping (Mostly coming from Naruto), until Choji decided to ask what he thought would be a tension breaker.

Stupid boy.

"So Hinata, is Naruto your boyfriend now?"

Hinata almost choked on her ramen.

Oh.

And there goes Sasuke's poor, wooden chopsticks.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, certainly catching everyone's attention.

"No!"

Naruto stood up, bowl still firmly placed in his hands, "What do you mean no?! I didn't even get to ask her yet!"

"She's going to say no!"

"How do you know?"

He quickly glanced at a fidgeting Hinata, "I just know, okay?! Leave her alone! Take Sakura!"

"Don't bring me into this! I thought you wanted to date me!"

"Who would want to date you?!"

Team Gai suddenly showed up and Lee being Lee, ran up to the table, "Me! I will train hard enough to be worthy!"

"Lee, come on. You're too good for that troublesome girl."

"Hey, only I can talk bad about forehead over here!"

"That's ri-Wait, what!?"

"Choji, I'm not liking the way you're looking at my ramen!"

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing here?"

"She's on a date w-"

He fainted.

Huh, I guess it's a Hyuga thing.

He quickly got up after Tenten momentarily fanned him.

He prepared his famous fighting stance, "Who?"

Sasuke saw Kiba walk in and evilly smirked.

"With Kiba."

And that's how Ichiraku's ended up with a human sized hole that outlined Kiba's features in the roof.

"Choji, stay away from my ramen!"

Tenten quickly ran outside, "Neji, murder is illegal! Let go of Kiba's neck!"

"Sakura! Watch! One squat thrust. Two squat thrusts. Three squat thrust-"

"Just give me a little bit, Naruto! I gave you some of my chips the other day!"

"No! No, you didn't!"

"Choji, you've never shared chips with anyone but me."

A smiling Sai walked into the ramen shop, saw Lee doing his squat thrusts and swiftly walked back out.

"Hinata, our next date will be just you and me!"

"There will be no 'next date'."

"Sasuke, stop being jealous! Don't you like Sa-

"You can have her! The only next date she is going to have will be with me and I guarantee you, we will not be spending it in a shabby ramen shop."

"Hey-!"

"SHE IS MINE!"

Everyone quickly shut up and stared at a panting Sasuke.

Hinata quickly stood up, head facing the floor. She walked around the table towards Sasuke. She got on her tippy toes and...

You know where I'm going with this.

Sasuke momentarily widened his eyes as he felt Hinata's lips on his.

He heard a loud thud but it probably wasn't important.

It was just Neji falling unconscious again.

No big deal.

Besides, he was kissin-No, she was kissing him!

Unfortunately, her red stained face pulled away first.

"Sorry Naruto but I have a boyfriend."

Sasuke smiled and put a protective arm around her shoulder, "Let me take you home."

"Here's the bill," said Ichiraku as he set the bill down on the table full of shocked teenagers as they stared at the cost.

Naruto repeatedly opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land, "Why is this so expensive?"

"Well, you kids broke my roof. Again. And your friend over there has been eating bowl after bowl."

"Damn it, Choji!"

Meanwhile...

Sasuke took Hinata home and stood in front of her house' door. The walk there was a short, quiet one filled with pounding chests and skipping beats.

And of course, a couple of kisses here and there.

Hinata looked up to find Sasuke already staring at her. She went on her tippy toes and leaned in. He met her lips halfway.

Their lips moved in sync together. Sasuke licked the bottom side of her upper lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted him.

Eventually (and unfortunately) the lack of oxygen in their bodies made them pull away with panting, blushing faces.

Hinata smiled at him and opened her door.

"Wait! So does this mean we can be an official kind of thing- if you want! I'm not trying to force you, it's whateve-"

He was cut off by a simple kiss from her plump lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She laughed and they said their goodbyes for the third time that night.

Sasuke dug his hands into his pocket as he began to walk back home. He had to pass Ichiraku's and well, it must have been his lucky day.

He saw Kiba limping home with no Akamaru in sight.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

Unfortunately for Kiba, it was time for another one of those special 'talks' about keeping away from Sasuke's girl.


End file.
